Trying to understand
by PinkButterfly95
Summary: A CHAX story, Ruby hates the River Boys, well apart from Casey,and she has no idea of Charlies relationship. This story is about CHAX, with some of Ruby and Casey. Not the best summary but please RnR. First Fan Fic please review i love any feedback
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys so this is my first Fan Fic hope you guys enjoy it Read & Review Please **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but just like the show and Charlie and Brax are my favourite.**

**Charlies POV:**

As I sat there looking out at the water I watched as he emerged from the water, the water slowly cascading down his rock hard abs, it was as if it was in slow motion…

"Charlie… Charlie were you even listening to me that entire time" Ruby said

"Huh… what?"

"Charlie seriously this whole time I have been trying to talk to you about me and Case, but all you can think about is yourself and this no existent relationship you and Brax have… I seriously think that you need to get over it and move on."

"That's a bit harsh don't you think Rubes… like seriously you don't know a thing about it…"

"Wow don't you think that's a little bit over the top Charlie because you're meant to be my mother that listens to me and support me in what I'm telling you but your too worried about some non-existent love life your meant to have seriously stop being a teenager and start being my mother… I will see you at home MUM!"

Just like that she left me sitting there looking hopeless and alone on the beach… great job Charlie you're a fantastic mother… NOT.

**Ruby's POV:**

As I was walking home alone and angry I bumped into the one person I really didn't want to see.

I put my head down and began to walk faster and tried to take another route… I heard my name being called

"Rubes… Rubes… RUBY!" I heard him call

I ignored them and continued to walk towards Leah's house where Charlie and I were staying.

When I got to the house Leah was in the kitchen baking some cake like always… she said hello to me but I just stormed past and went straight to my room slammed the door shut and flopped onto my bed. She probably thought I was being rude as Charlie and I only moved in a week ago but I didn't care.

Just then I heard a knock at the door…. I knew who it would be but I still didn't want to talk to them… they were tearing me and Charlie apart. But Leah knew no different and invited them into the lounge then came and got me. All I could do was thank her in a sarcastic way of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Rubys POV:**

I cleaned myself up and went and saw him. I think he knew he was my least favourite person at the moment…

"What do you want Brax?" I asked harshly

"Um…. To see what ya problem is?" He replied calmly

" Well lets start with you are destroying my life….." I yelled back

"what my coming 'round to pick up my brother… that you have every night?... what would ya like me to leave him and walk home by his self yeah?"

OMG this guys is so argggggh…. Seriously what is with him and his smart-arse self, sersiously he needs to get over himself he isn't the world I thought.

" Whatever Brax just leave and never go near me and Charlie again… In fact if you see us then walk in the other direction or leave I don't care just stay the hell away from us 'cause we don't even like you and your stupid gang…. All you do is cause trouble and don't get your brother involved either he is the best out of the lot of you." I said in a half upset harsh tone.

I began to get all panicky and no one else was around Brax had just walked out the door kind of intimidated by me…. I didn't know what to do…. So I called his name, he must have known that something was wrong because he came back in running towards me and I was on the floor.

**Brax's POV:**

"Ruby… Rubes whats up… what's happening….." I asked worried

I knew something was wrong but I didn't know what to do I remember once that Casey said she was diabetic but I wasn't sure if that was what the problem was with her.

"Rubes is it your insulin have you used it today? I asked frantically.

"Brax…Br…In….I….Ins" Ruby tried to say

"Rubes its okay I understand where is your insulin?" I frantically asked

"b…bedroom… bed…. Bedside table….." she tried to get out.

"It's okay Ruby I will be back in a second"

As I ran frantically to her room I quickly found it as I could hear her slight whimpers…. I was as fast as I could be but after all it is a girls room and there were clothes everywhere!

"Okay Rubes here you go"

"Thank-you…. Call Charlie her number is in my phone on the counter and get her to call doctor Walker to come over please I might just go and have a lie down can you please wait until she gets back…. Oh yeah and Brax I'm sorry about before you're not as bad as what I originally thought… You're actually really nice" she said weakly.

"It's okay Rubes go have a lie down Charlie won't be long"

**Ruby's POV:**

I went and had a lie down as I waited for Dr Walker and Charlie to get home, I was wrong about Brax I thought he was this really big bad guy that only did drugs and everything but I can now see that he is actually genuinely nice. I hope he doesn't hate me and I now understand why Charlie kept thinking about him…. Maybe they are together or something I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

**Charlies POV:**

I heard my phone ring and I knew by the ring tone that it was Brax. I felt myself begin to have a massive smile spread across my face… But I had to be professional about it as I was at work.

"Charlie Buckton" I answered.

"Charlie no time for any of that" even though I love it and think its sexy I thought. " Look I'm at Leahs house and Rubes has had some kind or reaction or something." I said.

"What... Is she okay Brax what happened exactly" I said as I rushed out of the station.

"Look she is alright at the moment she has just taken her insulin and gone to have a rest. She asked me to call you and for you to call Dr Walker. She said that you would know what to do or something so I did what she said. I will fill you in on the rest of it when you get home ok." He said trying to get me off the phone so I could call who ever I needed to.

"Okay thank you… Would you mind staying with her until I get home?" I asked quickly

"yeah sure" he replied.

"…Oh and Brax…"

"Yeah" he said ever so faintly

"I Love you"

Love you too he quickly replied see you soon.

**Brax's POV:**

As I waited for Charlie to arrive I sat on the lounge and watched some TV. I called Heath and asked if he could cover my shift at Angelo's I made up some lame excuse so he wouldn't get suspicious. As I hung up from that call I went to check on Rubes who was peacefully sleeping just like her mother does. I knew that she was alright for now. Just as I exited her room I heard a car pull up outside. Hoping it was Charlie I rushed outside.

When I saw that it was her and she realised it was me she quickly made her way up to me… checking that there was no one else around she gave me a hug and I gave her an ever so passionate kiss. Thank-you she mumbled between kisses.

"She is in sleeping" I told Charlie.

"thank you I love you, you know that" she said

"yeah I know and you know what I kinda like you too" I replied

Okay well I will go check on her and call you later she said thank you I love you she called as I walked back down toward my car.

**Charlies POV:**

I hated sending him away like that but I knew if I didn't Dr Walker would be here soon and he would start to ask questions as to why Brax was here looking after Rubes.

I walked in to check on Rubes and she started to stir.

"hey" I said ever so quietly.

"Hi" she replied sounding groggy.

"how are you feelin' baby girl?"

"yeah I'm alright I've felt better… but I have a feelin' that I would have felt even worse if it weren't for Brax. She said

I heard a knock at the door and told Rubes that I would be back in a minute and that I would just go and see who it was… as I was I went and to see that it was Dr Walker.

**Dr Walkers POV:**

"Hi Charlie" I said

"Hi Dr Walker" she replied ever so sweetly.

"Ruby is just in her room third door on the right" she told me.

As I Walked on in I followed what she had told me and I walked in to find Ruby lying on her bed waiting for someone to enter.

"Hi Ruby… How are you feeling" I asked.

"yeah okay I guess better than what I was feeling" she replied

"can you explain to me what happened and what you think the possible cause was, for example did you miss any of your insulin shots?" I asked in a serious tone.

"yeah it was about 1:10 and I started to feel dizzy after I had, had an argument with someone and told them to leave. Just as they were leaving I felt myself falling and called them back. That's when it hit me that I had forgotten to take my 12pm insulin shot so I got them to go into my room and get it for me and yeah here I am now."

As Ruby explained what had happened I knew exactly what had happened and I now knew that she would be fine she just needed to sleep the rest of the day and not move until tomorrow to allow her body to recover.

I instantly told the girls this then I was on my way.

Brax's POV:

I texted Charlie over an hour ago and she still wasn't replying to me…. I knew that she would not have just ignored me so I thought that maybe ruby had told her what had happened but I needed her to reply to me so I knew if she was coming to see me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Charlie's POV:**

I sat with Rubes until she fell asleep. I was absolutely exhausted and just wanted to flop onto my bed. As I did I realised that I needed to call work and tell them that I wouldn't be back in tonight but I will be in the morning, as I ran out this afternoon without a word. As I went to pick up my phone it said I had 10 missed calls and 4 messages. I gathered that 2 of the messages would be from Brax another 2 from Watson asking where I was. Also the 10 calls yeah they were from the station I suppose I wouldn't expect anything less… but after all my daughter was more important at this time.

As I suspected the first 2 messages were from Brax they read;

"_Babe…. At the usual Hotel would love it see you Brax. Xx"_

"_Hey I gather that you are busy with Rubes tonight so I will just see you tomorrow hope everything is ok night babe. Xx._

A hugh smile just spread across my face I just replied:

"_Yeah sorry just got caught up with Rubes wanted to make sure she was fine once again thanks for everything today I Love You… Meet for lunch at Angelo's tomorrow? Usual Table?"_

I got a message from him about 10 minutes later saying;

"_Sure babe have a good night love you xx"_

I left it at that and fell asleep I didn't even think about work.

**- Next Morning -**

**Brax's POV:**

As I got up to go for a Surf a thought that maybe I should book a holiday for Charlie and I. But I couldn't think for the life of me where. So there I was going out to the waves and it came to me…. I was taking Charlie away to a hidden Cabin that was right beside that lake that she always loved looking at. Fortunately it was only about 3 hours up the coast. So I got home and booked us into Fantasy Cabin. Sounds Posh right? Well it had better I thought to myself it did just cost me $1000.00 for 1 night!

**Charlies POV:**

I got up as usual and went to check on Rubes before I headed off to work.

"Morning Rubes" I said ever so quietly in case she was still asleep

"Morning Charlie" I heard her tiny voice squeak before I heard her head poke out of the blanket.

"how are you feeling today" I asked

"Fine… Thanks for caring but seriously go to work woman and let me sleep!" she moaned

We both chuckled a little before I left her room and headed off to the diner.

As I reached the Diner I saw Brax headed for his restaurant… I knew that I had to be quick so I went up to the surf club and followed him up the stairs. I heard him reach his office before I walked in and called "Mr Braxton". That was our cover in case anyone heard or came in.

**Brax's POV: **

I heard someone call "Mr Braxton" and I instantly knew who it was.

I replied "Sargent Buckton" a huge grin spread across her face.

She said 3 words "Your Office Now!" when she said those 3 words I knew what it meant instantly! And oh boy did I like the sound of that.

"I replied yes Sarge" in a stern voice that made it sound a little humorous.

Once in my office she said "all I want is you"… "I don't want to go to work I don't want to go home all I want to do is stay here with you…"

I smiled at her and began to undress her.

"Be good" she says

Just then we hear someone enter the restaurant… "Brax… Brax… I know you're here Brax I saw your car down stairs.

I thought who the hell could that be… so I unfortunately had to leave Charlie the way she was across my desk and see who it was. As I walked out I saw Ruby.

"Ruby" I said just loud enough for Charlie to hear.

"yeah look I just really wanted to say thank you for yesterday if it weren't for you who knows where I would be now. So yeah thanks." Ruby said

"Yeah y'a know what don't worry about it I only did what any normal human being would do so I will see ya round yeah? I said trying to get her out.

"Yeah sure thing thanks again" she said before leaving.

I went back to where I was before we were well interrupted.

But Charlie said "No I really have to go for all we know john will be down there counting how long I've been here!"

We both chuckled

"yeah righto then… same place lunch today!" I said eagerly

"we will see" she replied in a soothing sexy voice that she does.

**Charlies POV:**

Good damn ruby I thought. I mean I do love her dearly and all but seriously why did she have to interrupt at that very moment I thought to myself. I know that I have to work and all but all that I can think about is Brax…. Brax and his damn fine body… how he is all mine and oh Brax…..

"Charlie….. Charlie…." Watson yells from the front desk

"huh what?" I say

"Charlie there has been a call out to Angelos about a brawl" she says

"Yep I'm on it" I say

I can't wait until I get there I mean like I know I am meant to be there on police business and fair enough I will be… But I will get to see Brax and that's a plus for the day I will get to see him even more yay I think to myself as I get out of my patrol car. Charlie Stop it you are thinking like a stupid little school girl.

"Police…. Police…. Break it up!" I yell

"Do as she says" comes a voice

I recognise that voice is that of Brax I feel a grin spread across my face at the sound of his voice

"Oi break it up I said"

"Heath Braxton your under arrest…. Your not obliged to say or do anything… but anything that you do say can be used against you…. Do you understand?" I yell

"Yeah… yeah whatever Buckton heard it all before!"

"right well then move it" I say in a harsh very authorities tone of voice.

Soon as I get outside with Heath, Watson arrives and I tell her to go and get Jake Pirovic and also arrest him and take him down to the station… and of course she does as I ask.

Blah… Blah… Blah the interviews go on I think to myself I just cant wait till lunch time!

I see brax walk through the station doors

"Mr Braxton My office now!" I demand

He then walks briskly into my office closely followed be myself.

"im sorry about heath I would have let it go if John and Gina had not have seen it unfold… but I couldn't let them get suss not yet anyway!" I said quietly

"Yeah I know and I understand but sometimes he can just be a real big idiot" he said soothingly.

Before I knew it he had pulled me into a long passionate kiss, then we heard a knock at the door and we pulled apart instantly realising what we had just done.

"Sargent Buckton?" I heard a voice

"yeah come in" I yelled

"Mr Heath Braxton is ready to be released" Watson said

"yeah thanks I have finished with Mr Braxton here so they are free to go" I said

As he went to leave my office he flashed one of those grins that he knows I love so much.

Just as they went to their car and left I walked out of my office and announced that I was going to lunch and that I would be back soon but was on my phone if anyone needed me.

I sent a quick message to brax saying:

"_Lunch… your office in 10"_

I never got a message back but didn't expect to either. I soon got to the Surf Club and made my way up to Angelo's. It was busy because of the lunch rush but Liam was at the bar. I walked on up and asked him where Mr Braxton was and he directed me directly into his office. Of course I knew where he was but I just couldn't let anyone know yet.

"hey you" I said as I entered his office closing the door behind me.

"hey yourself" he replied

It was perfect he had set up lunch and there were candles and oh so very romantic for just a lunch!

"so" he says

"yeah whats up… come on I know when something is up whats on your mind today Mr Braxton!" I said

"well I booked us a weekend up at Fantasy cabin you know that one that you said that was always so nice"

"yeah" I replied in a not so enthusiastic voice

"well whats wrong don't you want to go?" he asked sounding disappointed.

"it's not that I don't want to spend every second of my day with you but I need to spend time with Rubes at the moment so I was wondering could I just take Rubes up? Im sorry baby but I will make it up to you!" I said sounding sorry

"yeah that's cool don't worry about it! Well then you guys are booked in for tomorrow night!" he said.

**Brax's POV:**

I was so sure she would go for the weekend away. But I understand where she is coming from she really has not spent that much time with rubes but it left me feeling a little bit jealous. I know that sounds really quite stupid but I cant help it. I love her so much and just want to be with her forever and never want to let her go. But we had lunch and she went back off to work.

**Charlie POV:**

I think I hurt Brax a little but I knew he would understand so I decided it was best to just leave it. I went back to work and quickly finished what I had to do there before I made my way home. When I got home though no one was home so I decided to go and have a nice bubble bath with a glass of red and just sat back and relaxed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has been reviewing I really appreciate it oh yeah and I don't really know about Fantasy Cabins I just made it up cause I didn't want to steal someone else's hotel name!**

**Ruby's POV:**

I get home from to school to an empty house but I have already seen Charlie's car sitting out the front of the house so I know she is home somewhere I think to myself.

"Charlie…. Charles where are you?" I yell at the top of my lungs

"Rubes I'm in my ensuite having a bath what's up?" I hear her yelling back

"oh nothing…. Hey what is this booking sheet for out here on the table going somewhere are we?" I shout back.

Im sitting there holding the A4 sheet of paper reading it then I hear Charlie emerge

"Fantasy Cabin?" hey I sounded as if I was questioning her.

"Yeah… you and me leave tomorrow for the weekend I thought it would be nice for the 2 of us to get away from all of this and just have 1 weekend for us… you know?" she said

"yeah thanks Charlie that's really quite sweet of you well if your going to whisk me off for some weekend I'm going to stay at Casey's house tonight and you can pick me up on your way tomorrow." I told her.

Before I was out the door all I heard her shout was ok love you sweetie!

**Brax's POV:**

I heard a constant knocking at the front door. I didn't understand who it was until I reached the lounge where I peered through the glass to see rubes standing there holding a bag full of clothes.

"Rubes what's up mate why are you here with a bag?" I questioned her

"oh no nothing to worry about brax…. I just thought that maybe I could stay here tonight I mean if that's alright with you?" she said

"yeah yeah of course come on in" I said quickly

"did you hear mum is taking me away for the weekend don't I have the best mum ever… like who's mum would just take them to a place for 1 night and pay like heaps of money for it?" she was speaking so fast that I could hardly understand her.

"yeah…yeah that's great I said look do you want some pizza for dinner or what cause I know I'm hungry!" I said

"sure meat lovers please! My favourite" she said

Yeah sure it is just like your mother I thought to myself.

"sure make yourself at home as usual and case will be here soonish I think and then I will be back with the pizza's" I said

She yelled okay as I was walking out the door, but I didn't have a care in the world because all I could think about was Charlie so I knew that Leah would be at work and this would be the perfect opportunity to head to her place and be alone for at least half an hour. So I was driving over to Charlies both anxious and excited to get there I soon arrived and rushed in through her bedroom window. I had got there and landed hard on the floor.

"Ouch! CHARLIE!" I screeched

I saw her jump like 10 feet in the air, before we both laughed at each other.

"seriously you could have used the front door" she said before getting up and hitting me.

"ouch… don't hit me" I said in a hurt tone

Before we both knew it we were in bed together kissing each other passionately and that half an hour that I first said turned into a night well spent together.

**-The Next Morning -**

**Brax's POV:**

I rolled out of charlies bed to go to her bathroom and I heard a little squeak….

"morning sexy" I heard her little voice squeak

"morning beautiful" I replied

"you were pretty amazing last night you know that" she told me

"just last night I thought that was every night that we spent together…. Never a dull moment remember baby!" I told her

**Charlie's POV:**

He was right we have never had a dull night together they had always been fun… not just for one of us but for the both of us! He left about ten minutes ago I told him he needed to tell the kids that he went for an early morning surf and tell them that he was sorry about the Pizza but he had a better offer come up and he took it! I got up and got myself ready. Before I went to pick up Rubes, I headed to the diner to pick us up a coffee and a muffin. Once I had reached Brax's house I got out of the car and went to get ruby. I knocked on the door.

"Morning" came brax's voice as he winked at me

"Morning I'm here to pick up Ruby!" I stated.

"Rubes…" he yelled

"I must mention you do look hot today." He whispered as the kids entered the room.

Today I opted to wear I flowing summer yellow top with a pair of my white mini shorts and my hair down and wavy as usual. Brax as loved it when I dressed like this, so I instantly knew what he meant by I looked hot today.

"Hey rubes" I said ignoring Brax's last comment but giving him a half smile.

"morning… what's going on here?" she asked suspiciously!

"what do you mean I'm here to pick you up come on we had better get going now!" I stated

"alright alright keep your shorts on!" she joked

About an hour into the trip I broke the silence beginning with;

"I have something to tell you!"

"oh yeah and what is that?" she questioned peering out of her window.

"okay so don't take this the wrong way but I have been seeing someone and haven't exactly told you!" I said

"Yeah I know!" she said

"YOU WHAT!" I spat

"yeah you and brax… well I don't know how long for but me and case already knew" she stated

"um…. Alright!" I said dumb founded at what I had just been told.

"so can we get on the phone and tell them to come up now too then?" she said sounding excited

"what you don't just want it to be the both of us?" I asked sounding angry in a joke way

"well no offence Charlie but you aren't exactly case and I can't help you with what Brax can if you know where I'm going with this…." She said

"yes yes alright give case a call and I will call Brax, I stated as I pulled into the servo.

As I called Brax rubes called case and we met up at the cabin.

Casey's POV:

As the weekend progressed more and more we had heaps of fun there were canoes, boats fishing and for the girls well they were just pampered all weekend. Everyone had such a great weekend but then it came to an end and everyone had to go back home. Neither of us wanted to leave our partners, yet Charlie wouldn't let rubes drive.

"hey Charlie if I drive will you let me take your car?" I asked

"alright alright only this once and only because I want to spend more time with brix but drive slow and don't hurt either of my babies" she said.

Everyone just laughed at her as we all set off back to summer bay to continue on with the rest of our lives.

Charlies POV:

I heard my phone beep along the way home but didn't wat to let go of Brax for one second to check it. I eventually did and it was from Rubes…

"_hey mum and Brax case and I have some news when we get back so don't take forever ok… love u rubes xx."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Charlies POV:**

Brax and I walked in the door and we really wanted to know what the news was.

"RUBES, CASE WE ARE HOM EGET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW AND TELL US" I eagerly yelled!

"Calm down mum we are coming" ruby replied

Brax and I waited in the living room I think I was more nervous than excited but anyway. What seemed like forever was all of about a minute before they came out to the lounge.

"Finally now what is it?" I said sounding eager to hear what they had to say!

"Well…. Brax I have something very important to ask you?" ruby said sounding excited.

"well… what is it?" Brax replied.

"will you please walk me down the aisle in 4 weeks?" she asked sounding innocent

"WHAT! YOURE GETTING MARRIED!" I screamed

"yeah kinda cool huh?" ruby asked

"cool? Cool? Seriously? This is fricken amazing!" I said

"Of course I would love to" Brax said sounding oh so happy

It was so unexpected and I mean in 4 weeks how could anyone possibly plan a wedding in 4 weeks but never the less as soon as I found out I whipped my keys out and told rubes to get in the car we are going to the city! I asked Brax to please get Casey organised with a suit and I will take rubes to get herself sorted with a dress and what not.

**Ruby's POV:**

Ok so I kinda knew that Charlie would be both happy and excited for us but not so excited that as soon as she found out we would be in the city with like the first few hours!

"Charlie?"

"yeah?" she replied

"do you know where we are going exactly?"

"yeah to the city to the biggest shopping centre here" she replied

"ok then!"

"so how did he ask you?" Charlie asked me eagerly

" well when we were away and you and Brax were doing well what ever it was that you were doing Casey and I had some time alone. We went for a walk and he had set out a perfect picnic mat with food and everything set up. He then gave me my glass of champagne and he had his. We did a toast to us and I saw something shiny in the bottom of the glass. My reaction was Casey there is something in the bottom of my glass. Really was all he could say. Rubes take a better look at it he told me. I just said oh my god its gorgeous now that I know you like it will you marry me he said to me. I think I may have blushed slightly but I didn't care I just said YES! So that's how I got this white gold diamond ring with diamonds going right around the band and one huge one in the middle." I said as I admired the ring and the way he asked me!

"wow that's amazing! Well we're here" Charlie announced

we walked into the amazing boutique and I had a shop assistant run over to us.

"hi how are we today so I'm Katharine and I would be happy to help with whatever you need."

"yeah we have a wedding in 4 weeks and she needs a wedding dress, I need a dress we need shoes jewellery and a veil, she will also need to pick her bridesmaid dresses" Charlie announced.

"yep what she said" ruby agreed

"right well I will go and get a few dresses to suit you girls and what colour would you like for the bridesmaids?" Katharine asked

"um…. I think that purple would suit them nicely." I said proudly

"not a problem have a seat and enjoy the champagne whilst I go and get the dresses organised and I will place them in the suite ready for you guys to look at and try on." Katharine said ever so politely


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Charlies POV:**

Once rubes and I had finished gossiping and doing what us girls do when we are bridal shopping, ruby jumped up and tried on the dresses. There were so many…. Those icky fishtail ones that just made her small figure look enormous they had the Cinderella kind, the sleek kind, the old lady kind and then we came to Ruby's perfect dress! With out a doubt it was the dress that she had to wear on that special day!

**Ruby's POV:**

I thought I had found the right dress 5 dresses ago until I tried this on. It was perfect…. Perfect for my figure…. Perfect for my size…. Just perfect there was not an imperfection in it!

"Charlie….Charlie, I found it this is the one." I said like a little kid at christmas time.

"rubes your all grown up but your right that's the dress." Charlie began to sob.

"okay so now that I'm ready to go I need to chose some bridesmaids dresses im thinking those ones just there no need to look any further!" I announced

"This store has it all I'm in love and not just with Casey" I said oh so happy at what I had found

**Charlies POV:**

By the time we had left the wedding store we were sure that we had maxed out every card that we had with us. One thing was for sure the boys were not going to be happy but sometimes us ladies require money and that day was today.

"Hey Rubes…."

"yeah" she replied as she gazed out the window

"what is with the sudden rush in the wedding is there something your not telling us?" I questioned

"no y? and no im NOT! Pregnant don't you think that im a little young mum? She asked me with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"well no I was young then you" I admitted

"that was different charlie you and I both know it. She said quietly.

"yeah ok fair enough" I muttered under my breath.

we were soon back home and by the time we got back it was around 11 so I was pretty exhausted after our day so I went directly to bed. Night I shouted to anyone that was listening.

**-Next Day—**

**Brax's POV:**

I rolled over to see my baby next to me but she wasn't there. I knew she had slept there because I rolled on top of here once or twice…. I think anyway I went searching for her in the house only to find the bathroom door locked. I presumed she was in there so I just went and made coffee. Just as I heard the bathroom door unlock I turned to be met by my amazing girlfriend.

"Morning baby…" I said soothingly

"is that coffee?" she asked

"why yes it is would you like one?" I ask hoping we'd skip the coffee and go back to bed rather quickly.

Before I knew it Charlie was holding her mouth and she was back in the bathroom leaning over the bowl of the toilet. She forgot to lock the door so I just went in and held her hair out of her way for her, rubbing her back.

"you alright babe?"

"yeah fine now thanks" she said and pecked my check

we went back to the kitchen where that coffee was and before I knew it she was back there. C

"yep shes rolling around like a pig" heath announced as he flopped on the lounge and turned the TV on.

"whatever heath just sit there and watch your brainless shows." I replied harshly on my way to check Charlie.

"Babe come on I will take you to the hospital." I said

We soon after arrived at the hospital and I was locked outside the room whilst Charlie went in to see sid. Around half an hour later she came back out and said that it was just something that she ate yesterday in the city, and asked if we could go out for lunch. Of course I said yes and so I told her I would pick her up at 1pm from her house.

**-1pm-**

**Charlie's POV:**

It had just turned 1 and I was expecting brax any minute now. I started to get ready at 11:30 today I opted for a light baby pink dress that had baby blue through the top of it. It was very figure hugging, which I thought would be perfect for this occasion. I then chose to wear my hair falling around my shoulders in its usual waves and my usual make up with pink and blue eye shadow. I chose to also wear my nude heels with this dress as they were knew and I had to at least wear those once!.

"Charlie you here?" brax called snapping me out of my day dream about how I was going to tell him.

"yeah sure lets go"

I didn't know how to tell him so we just held hands until we got to Angelo's. I got brax to close off the balcony for us so that everyone inside couldn't here what I was about to tell brax. By this stage I really couldn't care less if people knew about us. If people couldn't grow up and if they had not already seen us together then they needed to 1. Grow up and 2. Open their eyes!. Brax liked the fact that I didn't care now.

**Brax's POV: **

I knew there was something she had on her mind she was as tense as anything but no matter what I couldn't get it out of her. But eventually I did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Brax's POV:**

I was so happy with what Charlie had just told me!

"Baby! Your having a little us!" I yelled so happy with tears in my eyes

"yes brax a little us…. So you are happy about this?" Charlie said unsure

"am I happy im over the moon baby… this is the best news ever oh my god this is amazing!"

"I cant wait brax I hope we have a boy just like you" she said to me sounding sincere

"nup…. A little girl just like you but I don't care what we have us long as our little family is together, this is us Charlie this is without a doubt the best day of my life well so far anyway!"

With that we sat and had lunch and talked about our little miracle Charlie said that our bub was doing great and she was around 8 weeks, way to early to tell anyone yet but we were both just so happy.

**Charlies POV:**

I was so happy with the way that brax took the news but for tonight we had to spend the night apart me with rubes and him with case before the wedding. We chose not to tell anyone about our little one until we were in the clear and somehow I had to get out of drinking at the wedding tomorrow.

**-Next Day-**

**Charlies POV:**

"RUBY….. RUBY GET OUT OF BED MARYLIN IN HERE TO DO YOUR HAIR AND MAKE UP HURRY UP!" I shouted

"its my wedding day arnt I meant to be yelling out the orders" ruby said sleepily

"no you need to relax before the wedding"

**(2 hours later)**

"ok rubes are you ready to get into your dress?" I said ever so excited

"am I ready or am I ready" she said

The girls all helped ruby get into her dress.

"April can you please pick up her train for us?" I asked

We were on the way to the ceremony april and I were in one car and rubes and brax in another.

**Casey's POV:**

Heath and I had now been at the ceremony area for what felt like 5 hours but realistically was only an hour to meet all of our guest's. Now we were firmly standing up the front waiting for my soon to be wife arrive and walk to me down that aisle.

**Brax's POV:**

I was so excited to see ruby finally getting married, its took my knuckle head of a brother long enough to ask her is what I was thinking.

"Hey rubes how you holding up?" I asked her

"yeah im alright just want to get there already and see Casey…. I love him so much brax I will never do anything to hurt him, he means to much to me ,Brax, thank you, thank you for coming into mums life and making her the happiest person ever, thank you for doing me this favour today and thank you for being here ALWAYS for me, for us. Ruby said on the edge of tears

"hey hey rubes its fine don't even worry about it I know that you and case will be absolutely fine because you are both so in love, you look amazing today might I add and its an absolute honour to be walking you down the aisle and Charlie and I will always be here for you. Trust me im thankful that me and your mum found each other especially now with our bub on the way… " just as I said that I realised that rubes didn't know and she cut me off

"w-wh-what? Mums having a baby?" she asked sounding so happy.

"yeah found out yesterday although I wasn't meant to tell anyone yet so yeah

"omg braxxx that's great news congratulations" she said just as we pulled in behind Charlie and Aprils car.

**Ruby's POV:**

"hey guys how you going?"

"Rubes whats up baby girl what did this mean man do to you?" Charlie said

Brax looked playfully hurt behind her

"no-no mum this are happy almost tears…." I lent up to mums ear and said "Congratulations on the baby brax told me and I think its great!"

"thanks baby girl but today is about you" I whispered back

Just before Charlie walked away she gave me one last single girl kiss on the check and gave brax one of her playful glares and a slap on the chest. He pulled her back and gave her a quick kiss. We all laughed although april didn't know what she was laughing about and we made our way down the aisle.

It was beautifully decorated a middle walkway decorated with red rose petals on a white platform. Over us was a massive silk marque and white chairs in rows of 4 for us friends and family sit on. Up the front was casey standing there he was so HOT! Then beside him was casey easing his nerves and on the other side of casey was our minister. Mum walked all the way down to the end and took her seat. Then April walked down slowly followed by me and brax together.

I got down the end and finally the minister said how gives this lady to this man. That's when its was brax who said I DO! I was so glad it was him beside me saying that I wouldn't have wanted anyone else there for that special part of my wedding. He then sat beside Charlie. We went all the way through the ceremony without a hiccup and I was thinking what could possibly go wrong now everything was perfect.

Everyone made their way up to Angelo's where we did speeches and had our meals. The speeches were ones to remember.

Mums one:

_Rubes I know that I may not have always been the best mum, but I hope that I have made up for that in some sense. Anyway we are here now even through all of your tantrums that im sure everyone has once in a while this man still loves you. But remember that it isn't only him that will be there for you but me and brax and well heath we hopes sometimes too. Know that we are all happy for the both of you and are happy to have spent this happy day with the both of you._

Brax:

_Case your have always been like a son to me I have practically raised you myself since you were a baby. Know that I will always be there for you and Ruby now too. I welcome rubes into our family and you to will always be happy together. I love you both and am glad that one of us have finally made it all the way. Charlie and I will always be here for the both of you and we love you both. Now so you to make your plane to Fiji I had better say this now lets have a drink everyone to Ruby and Casey._

With that everyone did a cheers and before we knew it the reception was over and me and Case were on our way to Fiji. We had no plans and we had a while off of work so we decided not to book our tickets back and just book them when we decided we wanted to come back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Sorry guys it has been forever since I last updated I will try and update more often now :P

**Brax's POV:**

**(2 months on)**

It had been 2 months since the wedding Charlie's pregnancy was going really well apart from the morning sickness anyway. We spoke to Rubes and Case the other day and they told us how the got some work over there. They told us it was so great over there, that they had decided to stay for at least another few months.

Charlie was a little bit upset but I explained to her that as soon as the baby was born they would be back and if they weren't we would take our little family over there to see them. It was getting late and Charlie and I had gone out for dinner. We have a scan tomorrow so we decided to head home and catch an early night, Charlie had been staying with me since the wedding.

**Charlie's POV:**

Brax had been amazing throughout everything, even my mood swings. We were driving home from an amazing dinner just the 2 of us (well 3 if you include my baby).

"Hey Brax….." I spoke quietly

"Yeah?" he replied

"I want to move house….." I suddenly said

"uh…. Alright but whats wrong with our house we have now?" he replied quickly

"god why can't you just agree with me and let me do what I want? You never just listen and agree with me your so annoying" I raged as we pulled up outside the house.

I soon jumped out of the car headed straight for the door and slammed it into his face. Brax was hot on my heels and was chasing me like he was attached or something. I threw him a pillow and blanket and told him not to sleep in our bed tonight. I don't think he took me very seriously, as he came in half an hour later, thinking I was asleep. But I could not sleep as there was a bump in my way. I usually cuddled up to Brax but I told him to go away.

"Hey Brax baby…. I'm sorry" I said teary

"hey hey its ok don't worry about it" he replied soothingly

"no it's not ok I need you…. I need you more than ever before and I just keep puching you away…. I'm so sorry and its not like I don't love this house because I do…. But I just think we need to get a place of our own you know with the baby and everything. I spoke quietly

"It's ok baby…. We can get a place if you like, I would love to have our own little house somewhere on the beach. I love you Charlie goodnight. He spoke quietly as I cuddled into him.

-**NEXT DAY-**

**Brax's POV:**

I woke up before Charlie and decided to start looking for house's for us to show her that I was serious and not just saying it to keep her happy. I saw Charlie run from the bedroom to the bathroom and thought here we go again. Only this time she came out happy and as if nothing was wrong and she felt 100%.

"Charlie is everything ok?" I asked a little bit scared

"yeah of course it is you goof…. Why wouldn't it be?" she replied happily and chirpishly

"well in that case you need to go get ready because we have an appointment." I said happily

"an appointment are you forgetting that the hospital is not until this afternoon brax?" she said to me

"no but we have a few things to do before then!" I said

"alright brax but don't blame me if im not dressed for the occasion!" she said a little uncertain.

I was already ready in a nice pair of jeans and a black shirt that I rolled up to just below my elbow. I wore this as it was a little cold tonight.

**Charlies POV:**

Brax had given me no clue so I just put on my jeans with a yellow singlet that flowed nicely. I decided to have my hair down and wavy with just light casual make-up. I decided to just wear my nude wedges that have a wooden heel.

"Brax I'm ready will this do?" I yelled as I walked out

"Charlie you will look good in anything…. But seriously you do look beautiful" brax said so sweetly

**Brax's POV:**

"Alright then lets go Charlie." I said to her

**(3 hours later)**

**Charlies POV:**

Today had been the most amazing day and Brax and I had one more thing to attend just to finish it off. Brax and I had bought our first house together this morning. The house has 4 rooms right on the beach. It has a massive backyard too. It also has a pool that is amazing. But the best part is the beach you walk out the backyard fence and you are directly on the beach it is amazing and I know that Brax loves it to. Then Brax took us to our special spot on the beach where he asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes. So now I have a ring on my finger that is amazing. It has diamonds all around one massive diamond rock in the middle. I'm so in love right now I don't think that anything could spoil it.

**Brax's POV:**

Charlie and I were on Cloud nine right now, we have a house, we are getting married now we are going to see our baby.

**Charlies POV: **

Brax and I had just been in for our scan…. And saw our baby…


	9. Chapter 9

**Another update yay… Here it goes hope you guys like it **

**Charlies POV:**

Brax and I had just come out of the doctors room and we were in tears. However these were not tears of happiness, these were tears full of sadness and shock.

Brax and I had just been told that our baby was to be born still born. We were told that due to how far along I was it was too late for us to terminate my baby. I could not wrap my head around it. My motherly instincts told me that my child was still alive but the doctors were sure it was dead.

Brax was supposed to have his little princess and my little girl, but some how that was ripped away from us.

"Brax….." I said as I got into his car

"yeah baby…." He replied in his sad tone

"We need to get another opinion this baby is not dead I know it isn't I can feel my child in my well and truly alive…."

"Charlie….." Brax said

"No you listen to me Brax we are going to the city tomorrow to see as many specialist as possible, until someone tells me what I know. Doctors can be wrong Brax…. T-Th-They have to be…. Brax" I said as I began to cry again

"I know baby… I truly do but if you believe that our princess it still alive and strong then go for it we will book tests as soon as we get home and we will do what we have to do…. I believe you Charlie."

"Thank you Brax I love you so much" I said as we started the journey home

The journey that felt like 5 hours, only takes 15 minutes, but the car was eerily quiet and full of sadness.

**Brax's POV:**

Charlie and I had just arrived home and before I could say lets get online and look for those specialists Charlie was already on the phone to one in the city.

**Charlies POV:**

"Hi My name is Charlie Buckton, I would like to have an appointment with your top specialist tomorrow I don't care what it costs…. Please just get me in…."

"Sure Miss Buckton…. We've actually just had a cancellation for 9:45am is that ok?" the kind receptionist spoke.

"that's fine I will be there" I said quickly before hanging up.

"Brax tomorrow first thing appointment in the city at Bubbies are us, 9:45 that's our first stop." I spoke nervously

I could not wait for the morning to come around, I know that I could not get my hopes up and I still wanted to book another few appointments however Brax convinced me to wait and see how this one went in the morning so I just waited for now. Little did Brax know that I already had the number of 3 other agencies in the city to call if we were not satisfied with the first answer that we were given.

**Brax's POV:**

Today was supposed to be perfect Charlie and I were due to start moving into our dream house after tomorrow, but we've pushed that back now. We Get engaged today. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives but something clearly didn't go to plan, and now it has turned into possibly the worst day, being told our daughter will be still born.

This was too much for us to take in all in the space of like 4 or 5 hours. I just wanted to hold Charlie and tell her that our child was going to still be alive. But how could I promise her something that I was not even confident in believing.

It was now getting late and we needed to be up early in the morning to head off to the city. I had arranged for Heath to cover my shift at work so that I could be with Charlie for as long as she needed me. But I didn't care if no one covered me I would shut the restaurant.

**Hey Guys I know its only a short update but this was all I could think of for tonight. If you are really lucky I will update again tomorrow we will wait and see…. I hope you guys liked it not much of a cliff hanger but yeah! Please review I do read them all and appreciate your thoughts :P**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(next Day)

Brax's POV:

Charlie and I were up bright and early so we decided to just get in the car and drive up to the city. WE got to the city way to early so we decided to go and get a coffee and some breakfast, however neither of us really felt like eating or having our coffee, so at the strike of 9:00am we were on the specialist door step waiting to get in.

"Well hello there can we help you at all" the kind receptionist spoke

"we've got an appointment for 9:45, just got here early that's all." I spoke as Charlie was do emotionally drained to even speak unless it was something positive about our child.

We sat quietly in the waiting room. I now understand why they call it a waiting room and as I'm not very patient every five minutes I would ask the receptionist if there was any chance of getting us in early.

(9:45am)

Charlies POV:

I was so tired and just wanted to get this over with so brax and I can get on with celebrating and not worrying about our child.

"….Charlie Buckton….." the doctor in his white lab coat and business attire spoke.

"B-B-Brax that's us" I said quietly

"I know baby lets go and hear what we really need to hear right now." Brax said half-heartedly

Doctors POV:

"Now what can I do for the both of you?" he spoke

"Our baby…" the woman Charlie spoke, it was like she couldn't finish the sentence before letting her either boyfriend or husband take over as she cuddled into his chest and began to sob.

"Look yesterday we went for our ultrasound and we were told that our little girl would be born as a still born, but Charlie and I know that our daughter is a fighter and we know that she is still alive in Charlie's tummy and will come out perfect. We need your opinion though." The male who had introduced himself as Brax spoke.

Just as this Brax fellow said this I knew I had to get Charlie on the bed and get her to calm down. Once I had successfully done this I get had to organise for Charlie to have an extensive Ultra sound.

"Okay guys so basically I will have to do a series of around 4-5 ultrasounds, with yourself Charlie in all different positions to see what is going on in there. Before we do start though I will just need to ask you a series of questions about the pregnancy."

"Ok do we know the sex of the child?" I spoke

"Yes…. A little girl" Brax and Charlie both spoke in unison.

"I bet she is going to look beautiful with genetics from you both"

Just as I looked down to write this down I saw Charlie and Brax share a smile that looked full of hope.

"Ok Charlie are you a smoker?"

"No" Charlie replied

"Have you had any alcohol during the course of your pregnancy?"

"w-what, No of course not now you listen to me I would never do anything to harm my child, this is one of mine and Brax's dream, my child is still alive and you need to stop treating me like a criminal, and I'm a cop so I know how we treat them!" Charlie stated sounding quite angry

"Yes I know and understand all of that Charlie but as a police officer yourself you must understand that all of these are mandatory questions, it is law that I have to ask questions such as these, now we are almost done, im sorry but I have to ask this, have you taken any kind of drugs or antibiotics during the pregnancy." I asked sounding sincere.

"Yeah I do get that, I'm sorry and no I have not" Charlie said softly

"Ok thank you for this Charlie I won't lie to you both, Charlie and Brax, I may be an expert but I don't know how you guys must be feeling right now, but know that I will do everything that I possibly can to get you both the answers that you both need right now." I spoke honestly.

Charlie's POV:

The doctor had just left our room to go and get the ultrasound machine that did all of the different test's to me, this guy was worlds number one doctor of children and pregnancy so if he was not positive I didn't know what Brax and I would do.

"Hey Brax…."

"Yeah…" he said looking up to me

"I love you and if this comes back negative I am really going to need you through this, because…. Well I don't know what I will do…." I spoke sadly.

"Yeah I will need you to Charlie, we may not have met our daughter yet but I want her to look just like you, but for her to have my cheeky ways… Honestly Charlie if our daughter does not make it then we will need each other for a while, and I mean more than what we usually would. Brax spoke as the room filled with sadness.

Brax's POV:

The doctor walked back in and started the first test, it was just a standard test where he did her tummy, after this one he then went on to do each of Charlies sides and her back as well. We did not know what to expect but we did know that what ever it was we had to stick by each other.

Charlie soon spoke up.

"Hey Brax I'm sorry that we have not told any one about getting engaged yet but I just need our daughter to be ok before I can celebrate."

"Yeah I know baby… I completely understand where you are coming from because I feel the same, but I will never love you any less, no matter what happens in here today." I spoke Honestly.

"Yeah I know that and Brax…. I love you too." Charlie said

We then shared a long passionate kiss before our doctor walked back in. Well guys I do have some news for you….


End file.
